Talk:The City on the Edge of Forever (episode)/archive
Mirror Universe Is it possibe that the (postulated) Axis victory precipitated by the marriage of Dr McCoy and Edith Keeler could be the "point of divergence" that created the Mirror Universe? j/w - 66.159.205.90 09:21, 13 Aug 2004 (CEST) *From what I've read, the original draft of this episode did indeed feature the Enterprise becoming a savage pirate-like version of itself after the timeline was altered. However, this can only be considered enjoyable specualtion, as it never appeared on screen. TheFallen 19:06, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) Music The DVDs have restored the "Goodnight Sweetheart" music to the episode. Do you mean the new full-season boxes? Can't speak to them, but the first DVDs still had the replacement version of the song, not the original one, identical to the version on the VHS copy. There's a book called "The Music of Star Trek" that mentions this. I'm having a hard time finding my Season One Box Set. Somebody please verify this. AC84 03:55, 1 Jan 2006 (PST) The "single volume" DVDs did indeed have the music restored, but the cover description says otherwise (I specifically looked for this when I bought it back then). From what I have heard, the DVDs went out with this print, but Paramount didn't expected it to. They then had to pay the licensing fee for Goodnight Sweetheart and now every edition will have it. The box sets have that same corrected print. "That's funny." This line does seem a little out of place-- I've always assumed Kirk was giving Spock a hard time. Spock had just said, "Unbelievable.", so Kirk's comment has always seemed like gentle sarcasm directed at Spock, as if to say, "Oh, really-- I would never have expected you to say that!" Script dates According to Sir Rhosis, another MA user, the January 27 script was labeled a "shooting script" with the title page dated Jan. 27 with every page inside dated January 30--Robert Treat 04:25, 22 May 2006 (UTC). Circumstances leading to Edith's death Although I am a big fan of this episode, one seeming discrepancy has troubled me. This is only one interpretation, of course, but there seems to be an implication that in the "original" timeline, Edith died pretty much in the circumstances we saw -- crossing *that* street at that time, getting hit by *that* truck. Because McCoy emerges from the mission while she's in the middle of the street, there also seems to be an implication that he saw the truck bearing down on her and ran out into the street to save her. But in the scene we saw depicted, Edith was on the other side of the street only because Kirk walked her there and crossing the street only because she was puzzled by Kirk's odd behavior and then, first, his apparent knowledge of McCoy and then, second, his obvious knowledge of McCoy as the doctor and the captain embrace. In the "original" timeline, what was she doing in the middle of the street? One could say that she could have been crossing the street at any time, as she no doubt did. But to me the scene implies that the "original" history went pretty much (or exactly) as we saw it, except for the Starfleet officers' presence. :See predestination paradox. --From Andoria with Love 02:51, 1 June 2006 (UTC) This question may be answered by Spock's reply to Gary Seven's question of the same nature in Assignment: Earth. Seven remarks that despite the interference of Kirk and company, the nuclear weapon was detonated at exactly the altitude history recorded it at. Spock then says, "We did not interfere-- we were merely a part of the actual history on that day." In the actual timeline, as it played out in 1930, Kirk and company were in existence for a few weeks in New York City and were the reason why things happened the way they did. :OK, but then envision the timeline in which Edith wasn't hit by the truck, the one that McCoy created by saving her. Where were Kirk and Spock then? If I understand your question correctly, Kirk and Spock were still on the Guardian's Planet with the rest of the landing party from the Enterprise when McCoy saved Ms. Keeler. They had not yet left to go back in time. Bear in mind, the speed at which time travels on the Guardian's Planet is much slower. Hence, that is why Scotty commented upon their return, "What's the matta sir? You've only been gone a moment." --submitted by John H. Cox Silver Spring, MD :Illogical. There are indeed curious temporal distortions eminating from the planet, but it does not necessarily follow that time travels at a different speed because the travellers returned after only a short duration. With the ability to traverse time, there is no reason the flow of time between two arbitrary points should be related. Indeed, McCoy's adventure confirms that this is not the case. He departs earlier (from the present), arrives later (in the past), and yet returns at the same time as Kirk and Spock. His percieved time is less, yet he was gone for much longer than "a moment", as if you will recall it took time for Kirk and Spock to form their rescue plan. :It is far more likely therefore that the Guardian simply chose to return them immediately after they had departed. 202.76.142.198 04:52, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Gandalf voices similar commments in "The Fellowship of the Ring", telling Frodo that Bilbo was meant to find the Ring of Power in his groping in the darkness, that it was predestined. --Kurt of North Bend Top 100 * This episode ranks #1 at Slightly Warped's Star Trek Top 100. I don't think this information is useful, else we'll going to list every top XYZ (which are changing constantly) from every website. - Philoust123 17:17, 2 June 2006 (UTC) Uhura's Costume In the early bridge scenes of this episode, Uhura seems to be wearing a black armband around her left forearm. Has anyone else noticed this or does anyone have an explanation. The armband is gone by the time she beams down to the planet. 216.229.35.170 15:49, 8 October 2006 (UTC) Ellison paperback 1977? Huh? What book is this that has been added to the 1970s timeline? I don't think there is such a book. Maybe you're thinking about the fact that the script for "City" was published in an anthology called "Six Science Fiction Plays" around 1976. Sir Rhosis 20:20, 30 October 2006 (UTC) : I'm the one that added it. Haven't a clue what it is, but I found it on Amazon with the ASIN B000JL0G68. -- StAkAr Karnak 21:34, 30 October 2006 (UTC) I looked -- it is just a copy of the Fotnovel someone is selling. As I said, add "Six Science Fiction Plays," edited by Roger Elwood, 1976 to your timeline. Ellison's script is one of the teleplays published in that anthology. Sir Rhosis 01:49, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Also, you left out that Ellison's original teleplay won a Writers Guild Award for Best one hour dramatic script for a continuing series for 1967. Sir Rhosis 01:53, 31 October 2006 (UTC) : It's not my timeline. This is a community effort. Anyone is more than welcome to change it as they see fit. :-) -- StAkAr Karnak 02:59, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Oh, I know. Just thought it would be polite to allow you to change it. Sir Rhosis 08:06, 31 October 2006 (UTC)